Love Through Hardships
by Ivee-X
Summary: Naruto is married to Sakura. But Hinata, one day finds Sakura cheating on Naruto with Sasuke, she doesn't know whether to tell him, or not. Hinata and Naruto get rather close. But what will happen when Sakura gets jealous over the two spending so much time together? NaruHina, TINY bits of NaruSaku, SasuSaku, NejiTen and ShikaIno. Lemons(?), language, sexual interpretations and smut


**Author's Note, READ PLEASE: **_Hello everybody. Welcome to my new fiction, I hope you all enjoy it. And be sure to read the information below for a guide.I plan on making this story rather...super? Well, long. So, it's going to be a long story. And you'll also notice, I'm rather...terrible, when it comes to naming things, so that's why my title is...horrible. So that means, It may a day or two to post a chapter so I can make them long and correct all the errors, just so you all understand it. But without much more to say, let's get to it! :)_

Thinking: '_Thinking._'

Talking: "Talking."

Shouting: "**Shouting.**"

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. Just the storyline.

* * *

**~ Chapter 1: The Field ~ **

Hinata held the jewellery piece close to her heart. The rain dropped lightly onto the grave, and the light purple flowers that Hinata had placed down. A small salty tear fell down her cheek. It was the anniversary of Hinata's mother's death. Hinata clenched her fist and wiped away the tear with a simple stroke. "M-Mother, I-I hope everything is g-going well in heaven." Hinata mumbled, opening her tear filled, pupiless eyes. "F-Father wasn't particularly h-happy, today...but, I suppose, I understand...you're gone now, there's nothing we can do about that..." Hinata said, sniffling between each word.

A soft gust of wind picked up, swaying the field's perfect grass and turning the rains fall a different direction. Hinata looked away from the grave and up at the gray sky, still clutching her mother's necklace near her chest. "Hinata-chan?" a voice came. Hinata jumped and quickly stood up to face who spoke. "N-N-Naruto-k-kun!" Hinata stuttered, quickly wiping away her tears.

Naruto stood there watching her as she dusted herself off and placed the necklace into her jacket pocket. "Is..Is this your mother's grave?". Hinata looked up at him then back to the ground and nodded. "I see...I'm sorry." he mumbled walking up to her. She shook her head. "N-No, it's fine...I c-cannot blame anyone for her death,".

Naruto took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shivering body. Her eyes widened at the contact of his soft orange jacket. "N-Naruto-kun, wh-what about y-". Naruto grinned his loveable grin. "Nah, it's okay, I'm not cold.".

Hinata blushed lightly and smiled. She gripped Naruto's jacket tightly. "A-Arigato...N-Naruto-kun.". Naruto smiled.

There was a moment of silence, until Hinata spoke. "I-I'm sorry too..". Naruto looked at her confused. "I-I know J-Jiraiya-sama d-died on this day as well.." Hinata had sorrow fill her light voice. She looked up to see Naruto looking down at the muddy, damp ground. He was obviously trying to hide the tears that swelled his ocean blue eyes. Hinata gasped. "I-I-I'm so s-sorry, Naru-" Naruto stopped her. "Don't worry about it." he said, replacing his sad, grief filled expression, into another almighty grin of his.

The rain begun to pick up, and thunder groaned and echoed in the distance. "We should get back to the village." Naruto stated, holding out his hand to feel the heavier rain. Hinata nodded. As the two started to walk off, Hinata turned around to take one last glance at her mother's grave. More tears. Tears that she desperately tried to keep back.

Naruto stopped and walked back to where she was standing. "Hinata-chan, you'll get to see her again soon." he said, trying to comfort her. Hinata smiled softly and nodded. "O-Okay.". Naruto smiled and they both continued back to the village.

As the two walked through the thick forest canopy, Hinata tried to make a conversation to relive the deafening silence. "Na-Naruto-kun,". Naruto looked to her and made a 'hm' noise. "I-I wanted to ask you, wh-what were you doing s-so far out of the village?". Naruto looked at her for a bit, then spoke. "Well, I was just taking my usual walk, then I spotted you. And noticed you were talking so, I came to check it out.".

Hinata looked at him and blushed a rosy red as he smiled at her. "O-Oh, s-so how's S-Sakura-san?" Hinata asked looking at the ground, stepping deliberately into the small puddles. Naruto put his hands behind his head and looked up. "Sakura-chan? I don't know, she's been acting really weird since Sasuke came back.".

Hinata held onto Naruto's jacket tighter than before. "I-I see." she mumbled, looking up through the canopy above them, raindrops falling onto her face and eyelids.

_Flashback Mode, Activate! ._

_Hinata walked through the quiet streets of Konoha. A bubbily pink haired girl, quickly caught her attention. 'Sakura-san?'. Hinata took a closer look, still being careful not to get spotted. _

_Sakura had her arms wrapped around Sasuke's neck, the two were kissing lovingly. Hinata's eyes widened with horror. Luckily for her, Sakura and Sasuke hadn't caught a sight of her. 'Bu-But, Sakura! N-Naruto-kun!' she thought dropping the bouquet of flowers she was about to deliver to the newly wedded, Naruto and Sakura. _

_They were both still kissing senselessly, without a care in the world. Hinata clenched her fist, and angrily shut her eyes. As she opened them, she was welcomed to a new sense of horror. Sasuke had picked Sakura up bridal style, and carried her into his home. _

_Hinata looked down at the pink flowers she had bought from Ino's shop for the two. Her foot quickly crushed them in a wave of anger. "Sakura-san, how could you do this...to Naruto-kun?" she muttered before running away and back home._

_Flashback Mode, Un-Activate! . _

"Hinata-chan?" said Naruto, waving his hand in front of Hinata's face. She snapped out of her imagination. Thoughts rampaged and swirled through her confused mind. '_N-Naruto-kun, seems so happy with Sakura-san...but, if I let this continue...it'll only break his heart in the future..._' she thought looking at Naruto, who hadn't seemed to notice her stare.

When he did, she quickly looked away blushing. "Hey, wanna...I don't know, Sakura said we should invite some couples to a dinner. So you wanna come?" he asked scratching his cheek nervously. Hinata smiled gratefully. "B-But I...I'm not-". "It's okay, you can still come!" he grinned. Hinata blushed. He knew...well, everyone knew, that Hinata had NEVER been in a relationship, and boy, did she get pestered about not being outgoing and out there like the other girls.

"I-I'd love to!" she said happily. "GREAT!". Hinata looked again at the happy blonde shinobi, standing beside her. It had always been her dream, to stand side by side with Naruto. But now, he's with someone, who doesn't even appreciate him.

Her blood boiled as she thought of Sakura. Her once good friend, now her enemy, because of what she was doing. '_M-Maybe, I'll have a talk to Sakura-san at the party...' _she thought, allowing all the anger to subside from her. '_Yeah, I'm sure I'll get through to her!'_.

Naruto and Hinata continued walking happily, keeping up the conversation together as the walked back to village.

"See ya' tommorow, at the party, Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled waving to her. Hinata nodded and waved back. As he turned around to walk away, Hinata gasped.

"N-Naruto-kun!". He turned around to see her running at him, waving his jacket. "G-Gomen, y-you almost forgot your jacket!" she said bowing as she handed it to him. He chuckled slightly and took it from her politely. "Arigato, Hinata-chan. Now, go home and get some sleep." he smiled. Hinata blushed a cherry pink and ran back to the gates of the Hyuga courtyard.

She stopped, looking back at Naruto, who was gradually disappearing into the fog made by the rainy weather. She sighed when his figure was out of sight. "Goodbye, Naruto-kun.".

A voice was heard from the household. "Hinata-sama!". She turned around and smiled as the worried Neji ran up to her lifting her up and running her inside.

"Are you okay!? Have you got a cold!? Did Naru-". "Nii-san, I'm fine." Hinata giggled as he felt her face and forehead. Neji let out a sigh of relief. "What were you doing out in the rain? And at this time to.". Hinata looked down at her feet mournfully. Neji closed his eyes, relising why. "I see," he mumbled. Suddenly his arms were wrapped around her, in a brotherly hug. "N-Nii-san?" Hinata gasped, confused. He let her go and blushed lightly. "Ahem, well, anyway. Maid, can you please get Hinata cleaned up please?". The maid, Yumi, nodded and walked up to Hinata putting her shoulder around her neck and walked her to her room.

"What was Hinata-sama doing out in the rain?" the middle-aged, brown-haired girl asked, taking off Hinata's damp jacket, and placing it on a wooden bench. "Mother's anniversary..." Hinata mumbled. The maid stopped and looked her in the eyes, shutting them after a small glance. "Ah, I'm truly sorry." Yumi said, taking a step back to bow to Hinata. Hinata smiled and walked over to Yumi, lifting her from her bowing state. "Yumi-chan, it's okay. You do not have to bow to me. In any way, I should be the one bowing.". Yumi looked up blushing lightly as a smile swept her face. "You have served our family all my life, and always been my friend, arigato, Yumi-chan.". Yumi felt her eyes water as Hinata bowed to her.

"Hi-Hinata-sama..." muttered Yumi, pulling Hinata into a hug. She stepped back and pouted as Hinata's wet clothes had now wet hers. The two laughed at each other.

"Al-Also, Yumi-chan..." Hinata sighed. Yumi looked up at her, worried by her voice tone. "What...What would you do, i-if you knew you're friend's...wife, was cheating on them?". Yumi thought long and hard for the answer. "Tell him. There is not benefit from lying to a friend, and absolutely NO benefit knowing such a terrible thing is happening to the one you care about.".

Hinata looked at her and nodded. "Why? Are you, going through this?" Yumi asked crossing her arms and tapping her foot. "N-NO! O-Of c-course not! Wh-What makes you s-say that!?" Hinata chuckled nervously. "Hmm...well, the stuttering, the strange expression and your attitude now." Yumi smirked evilly. Hinata pulled the white towel tighter around her body. "Uhehe, I promise you Yumi-chan, nothing is happening!" Hinata said looking away to hide her nervous blush and _obvious _expression.

"Hinata-sama, you must tell whoever it is. It is very important that you do." Yumi said sternly, picking up Hinata's wet clothes and walking over to the door. Yumi's stern expression changed to a sad expression. As she slid the door closed, Hinata stood there, in the middle of her room, looking out the window at the heavily falling rain. It grew darker outside. Hinata dropped her towel, exposing her creamy white flesh as she quickly got into her long loose nightgown. It was a white-ish lavender colour, near the breasts and arm straps was a lacy material. A small purple bow rested in the middle of the chest. The end of it reached down to her feet, causing it to slide along the floor as she walked to her bed.

Her body fell onto it, and she let out a long stressful sigh. '_But...But what if Naruto-kun, doesn't ever talk to me if I tell him? And Sakura-san, will hate me forever..._'. The rain clouds begun to clear, showing the bright full moon that shined brightly into Hinata's bedroom. She sighed, standing up and walking over to it, to rid of the bright light that shined in her eyes.

As she layed there on her bed, sleep began to overtake her. Her eyes drooped closed. And she fell asleep within' minutes, wondering what to say to Naruto.

* * *

_I hope you all like the first chapter! Don't worry, there will be more VERY soon. Hopefully tomorrow or the next day, depending on how long it takes me._

_Reviews? I know EVERYONE (even me) hates begging, but they are VERY appreciated and show me if you all like it! :3_

_Also, I know that the first part of the story, started off sad then went happy, but come one, you gotta add sadness AND happiness together, it puts in DRAMA~! I nearly cried...I was listening to that goddamn Naruto song, 'Sadness and Sorrow' it really bloody got to me..._

_But anyway! Till the next chapter!_

_I'll see all you, mates, bros, dudes, chicks, dudettes, WHATEVER YOU ARE...LATER!_

_**~ Blue ~**_


End file.
